The Light (Natural Opposites)
The Light is a Primordial Entity, the twin brother of The Darkness, the oldest of the Primordial Entities and the creator of God . History Birth The Light is born in the Void at the same time as the Darkness, and before Life, Death, Khronos, Ananke and Heka . Before the Universe He created God after Amara and at the same time as Life and Death . He is the One who trapped The Darkness in the Mask of Darkness . After that, he allowed God to create the Mark of Cain to trap Amara . The Light is banished from the Primordial Council after that . After the creation of the Mark, he sleep and forbids God to awake him except if the Darkness become free . Season 6 After the Destruction of the Mask of Darkness, God wake him, he fights against his twin sister . Personnality He is, like his son, kind but choleric, he feel guilty for trapping the Entities of Darkness , he is scared of the power of the Darkness but he fears more the power of the Void, he hates the Mask of Darkness because it makes him remember the fact he trapped The Darkness in it . Powers and Abilities Powers *'Light Embodiment' : The Light is, litteraly, the light and so have all the powers linked to light . **'Absolute Light Projecton' : The Light is able to project so intense light that it can blind definitely anyone who isn't his Siblings, God or Amara, Horsemen, Pagan Lords, . **'Primordial Light Manipulation' : Being the First Light itself, The Light is able to manipulate even the First Light . **'Light Empowerment' : The Light becomes more powerfull in bright places . **'Photokinesis ': The Light is, obviously, able to manipulate, generate and shape perfectly any lights . **'Photonetic Body' : The Light can't be touched because his body is made of light, the only things who can touch him are his Siblings, God, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Amara . **'Light Link' : He can't be totally killed as long as light exist in the universe . **'White Hole' : The Most Powerfull Power of The Light, the White Hole is a (hypothetical in the true world) celestial object which can repulse everything except his Siblings, God, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Amara. *'Primordial Entity Physiology' : The Light is a Primordial Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primordial Entities **'Super Strength' : The Light is the strongest Primordial Entity and is only equalized by The Darkness . **'Super Speed' : The Light can move as fast as the light itself . **'Super Stamina' : The Light didn't need to eat,drink or rest . **'High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' : The Light is extremely powerfull, he created a Mask so powerfull it could keep the Darkness herself and if Amara didn't free her, the Mask would keep the Darkness for thousands of years to come . **'Immortality' : The Light is the oldest Primordial Entity, the only entity as old as him is The Darkness, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . **'Nigh-Invulnerability' : The Light is extremely resistant, he is immune to almost all weapons, he could endure a extreme amount of Darkness during the War against The Darkness . **'Nigh-Omniscience' : The Light knows almost everything, the only things he didn't know are during his sleep . **'Flight' : In his disembodied form, The Light is able to fly Abilities *'Perfect Spear Mastery' : The Light have a perfect mastery of his spear, he learned almost everything he knew about the mastery of spear to God . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Darkness : The Darkness are the only entity who can totally kill him . **Life : Life can't kill him but she can seriously hurt him . **Death : Death can't kill him but he can seriously hurt him . **Khronos : Khronos can't kill him but he can moderately hurt him . **Ananke : Ananke can't kill him but she can moderately hurt him . **Heka : Heka can't kill him but it can slightly hurt him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God, Amara and the Pagan Lords can only hurt him but less than Heka . Weapons *Light Spear : The Light Spear can totally kill him . Other *Light Link : If all the light dissapears, he will die, moreover, if The Darkness totally kill him, all the light dissapears *Primordial Darkness : The Light feel extreme pain if he touch Primordial Darkness, if the Primordial Darkness are too numerous, The Light dies . Gallery Light.jpg|Physical Form Light2.png|Disembodied Form WhiteHole.jpg|The White Hole